Viva Las Vegas
by hearmewhenisayibelieve
Summary: Story about Brucas and Naley on vacation in Vegas Hope you enjoy!


Viva Las Vegas-

Note: This story takes place after an Italian Getaway.

This is approximately one year after Lucas Jr. was born. Nathan, Haley, Brooke, and Lucas decide to head out to Sin City, leaving the large group that is their kids over at Peyton and Jake's for a massive slumber party week(Brooke worked for two weeks to get Peyton to agree. P.S. It involved a LOT of shoes.) But everything worked out, and our foursome is headed on a plane towards the beautiful Las Vegas...

"Four champagnes, please," Haley Scott told the flight attendant when the group was asked if they'd like anything to drink.

"OOOO! I'm so excited!" Brooke squealed, kissing her husband, Lucas, on the cheek. "You ready to win a fortune at Blackjack, Hales?" Brooke asked her friend.

"Ha! You bet," Haley joked back. "I think I'll just watch you guys bet. I've got horrible luck."

"Hey, you got me, didn't you?" Nathan asked.

"My point exactly!" Haley teased.

The foursome laughed happily...

The champagnes arrived and Lucas proposed a toast:

"To friends and family, now and always!"

Brooke and Haley both "aw"ed and took a sip of their drink.

"Mm! I forgot how good champagne was," Haley said. She hadn't had a drink for a long time, due to both her pregnancies.

"Same here!" Brooke, too, had had two pregnancies.

Over the next few hours, Brooke and Haley napped, and their husbands watched the 2008 game that Nathan had downloaded onto Lucas' laptop. They were almost there...

The plane touched down in Las Vegas. The four friends caught a limo to their hotel. Lucas had pulled out all the stops and booked them a stay at Caesar's. (He didn't want another hotel fiasco with Brooke like the one in Italy).

"Wow!" said Haley, as she placed her bags down and walked around the room. She had never been to Vegas, but it was growing on her minute by minute. She crawled onto the bed. "Luke did a nice job!"

"I'm happy you're happy," Nathan said, getting on the bed and lying next to his wife. "You know," he said, with a wink. "We don't have to meet Brooke and Lucas downstairs for another four hours..."

"And we are in Vegas.." Haley added, kissing her husband.

"And I happen to love Haley James Scott more than anything," Nathan said, reusing one of his classic lines.

"Do you?" Haley giggled.

Well, they did have four hours...

In Lucas and Brooke's room...

"Well, at least you remembered to get us a hotel, this time, husband," Brooke teased Lucas as she sat on the bed to take off her shoes.

"I'm never going to live that one down, am I?' He said with a sigh.

"Nope. But you have redeemed yourself with this amazing trip!" She said, looking around the room.

"All for you, Pretty Girl," he said, kissing her cheek.

Brooke blushed. She loved Lucas all the time, but whenever he used his old nickname for her, she couldn't help but fall deeper in love.

"Know what I think? I think you can never spend much time in hotels," Brooke said, starting to kiss her husband. "The only thing missing is the kids."

"Yeah, I miss them too," Lucas said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "But, I'm sure Peyton's handling it..."

CUT TO PEYTON'S HOUSE:  
"Let's go to the park!"  
"I wanna go to the movies!"  
"I'm hungry!"  
"I miss my mama!"

"Oh, I am gonna kill Brooke," Peyton said under her breath...

CUT BACK:

"Yeah, I guess," Brooke said.

And the two continued to kiss...

Four hours passed, and Brooke, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan are in one of the many casinos on the strip.

"Let's do some damage," Brooke said, and her three friends followed her in, shaking their heads...

The friends had been gambling for two hours and, besides the two dollars in nickels Nathan had won in the first fifteen minutes, they were having no luck.

"Well, it's a good thing you're enjoying your trip, Pretty Girl, cause at the rate we're losing, we'll probably never get to leave Tree Hill again," Lucas laughed to his wife. They hadn't lost _too _much, but enough to make Lucas sure he stunk at gambling.

Brooke laughed, but placed another nickel in the slot machine. She pulled the lever, and...

"OH MY GOSH!" Three 7's had lined up! Money was pouring from the machine. Brooke had won two thousand dollars!

"I-I-I'll go tell Haley and Nathan!" Lucas ran to find his friends...

Little did Lucas know that right at that time, Nathan and Haley were also having a stroke of luck.

"Blackjack! Congratulations," the dealer said. "You just won 500 dollars!"

"Nice going, Hales!" Nathan kissed his wife on the cheek. Haley pulled away quickly though, because she saw a very happy Lucas running their way...

"What it is, Luke?" Haley asked her best friend, as he caught his breath.

"Brooke...2000...yay...!" Lucas managed to get out.

"What?" Nathan said, completely not following, and frankly a little pissed that his nice moment with Haley got interrupted.

"Brooke won 2000 dollars!" Lucas shouted. Haley screamed and hugged him happily. "Come on!" Lucas said, and started to lead them towards Brooke...

"HALEY! " Brooke leapt onto her best friend. "TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS!"

Lucas and Nathan shared a happy man-hug and all four friends waited for the counter to exchange their nickels for a check...

After that night, the group decided they'd quit while they were ahead. Brooke, Lucas, Haley, and Nathan spent the rest of the trip going to shows, renting movies to watch all together in the hotel, and just spending alone time together.

All too soon, the week was up, and the slightly richer group boarded a plane headed straight for Tree Hill...

When our foursome _finally_ got home, Nathan parked their car in their driveway. The four friends walked to Peyton and Jake's house to pick up their much-missed children.

DING! DONG!

A _verrry_ tired looking Peyton, followed by a mass of small children, ran to the door. When Peyton opened it, her sigh of relief was drowned out by what seemed to her migraine-inflicted head like one thousand screeching car horns:

"MAMA!"

"DADDY!"

"GAA!"

"Hi, guys!" Haley said, bending down to hug her three small children, who quieted the instant they got into their mother's arms.

Meanwhile, Lucas was busy tickling his little son, while Brooke gave Rose a little toy bear she had bought in Vegas.

When Haley and Nathan left and Brooke and Lucas were making their way to the door, Peyton pulled Brooke aside. Lucas blew his wife a kiss and continued to walk his children home.

"Yes?" Brooke said, anxious to get home.

"Brooke, as much as I love you, I'm _never_ doing that again." Peyton said.

"Well, you might. Here's your tip, P. Jagelski!" Brooke said, skipping out the door.

Peyton looked at the envelope Brooke had placed into her hand. Inside was a check for $1000.

"Suddenly, not so mad..." Peyton said to herself and she smiled as she thought of what she'd tell Jake...

THE END!


End file.
